A Burning Flame
by Awesomesupergirl123
Summary: He used power of dark on the light side. She used the power of light on the dark side. They were enemies and they were friends, but everything changes when they are stuck in a situation they can't get out of, with only one goal; keep each other alive and keep each other sane. Along the way learning things they never knew about each other. RobinXOC AUish.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_She ran through the streets, her bag bouncing on her side, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She loved this feeling, the thrill of the risk, even though to her it wasn't much of a risk because she doesn't get caught. Her bright red hair seemed to stand out in the dark of the night, but that never worried her. She could hide or disguise herself if she wanted to. She heard a soft 'whoosh' and turned around to see the town of Gotham deserted except for a few cars passing by every once in a while trying to get home quickly, not even sparing the girl a glance. Nevertheless, learned from experience that just because you see no one, doesn't mean nobody's there._

_He was in the shadows, looking at his target. He was surprised when he got a full view of her and knew she couldn't be much older than him. 'Less than normal hair and eye color, African-American, little short, lean. Heh. Finally found someone shorter than me' he thought. Her red eyes darted around, looking for the cause of the sound probably. His eyes landed on the bag hanging off her shoulder. Jumping out quickly he landed quietly behind her and started running after her as she started moving again, his footsteps silent. He threw a batarang that sliced the straps of the bag and made it fall to the floor._

_She at last found him when she stopped and turned around to inspect what happened. He had a domino mask, a black cape with yellow on the inside and a familiar 'R' symbol on his chest. She smirked._

_"So this is the famous Robin I've heard about. I'm surprised. I expected you to be more intimidating." Her voice echoed in his ears, being the only thing he heard in the quiet place._

_"You haven't seen me fight before, haven't you? Because if you did, you would know that I have enough skills to beat you. Now, would you like to do this the easy way..." He slipped into a fighting stance, "…or the hard way?" _

_She walked up to him, their faces close and noses almost touching. For a moment, the look in her eyes told Robin that she was actually going to give back what she stole. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered a little too seductively for Robin to comprehend. (Actually, she shouldn't be seductive at all!) _

_"I like doing things the hard way."_

_She suddenly back flipped, her feet kicking up and hitting his jaw. He let his guard down for a second but recovered right back._

_"Fine." He told her and attacked. They held their own for a while, each surprised at the other's tactics. That's when she remembered something. Her smirk getting bigger, she put her arms out in front of her and made her hands into fists. Putting her fists together, she made both her hand light up and catch fire. Caught by surprise, Robin froze and let his guard down for a moment, but a moment was all she needed. She let the blast go, hitting its target. Suddenly he was on the floor, uniform burnt and smoking, all besides his cape. Luckily his mask stayed on. _

_"I must admit you have skill Bird Boy." She threw something toward him and it landed beside him. "Have to go though."_

_"Wait." She stopped as he sat up. "What's your name?"_

_"Trust me. You'll know." And with that she took her grappling hook from her red utility belt and fired at a building. She swung up there and made the hook let go, and she flew through the air. She flew like a Phoenix._


	2. Chapter 1

Robin finally got to go on a patrol with Wally after much annoying (Kid Flash), begging, and puppy dog eyes (Robin). Excited, they went to patrol in Robin's terrain, Gotham. Then Robin spotted _her_ through his masked eyes. The relationship they have together could be described as a Batman-Catwoman relationship–but without the dating. Kind of a frienemies thing. She was walking down an ally while putting something in her belt and it made a jingling sound. _Most likely some stolen jewellery._ Robin thought. He jumped down from the building he was on and landed quietly a few feet in front of her. She was so busy messing with the jewellery she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hey candle wax. Didn't know you were the type to get girly things." She looked up and smirked when she saw him. Kid Flash sped behind her so they surrounded the girl.

"Hey bird brain. Haven't seen you in while. To answer you, one, I'm a girl and two, I like to try new things." Robin pulled out a batarang.

"Well, are you buying something new? I really doubt that. So let's just get this over with and give back what you took." Robin said. The young thief just gave a mocking look, pretending she was actually thinking this over.

"Hmm… I rather not." She said before getting into a fighting position. Suddenly KF, who had been surprisingly quiet during this whole interaction, spoke up, finally alerting her of his presence.

"Well I guess we just have to make you then. Easy enough." Surprised by the new individual here she spun around only to get tackled to the ground. Kid Flash pinned her arms to the ground with a cocky smile, but it turned into a confused look when she smirked. Her arms suddenly turned red and started heating up which caused a sizzling and burned his hands. His grip came off with a hiss of pain. She lifted both of her feet kicked him off and he landed a few feet away with a groan. Who knew combat boots could hurt that much?

Returning her arms to normal she got up, turned around and dodged the incoming batarang. Then she blocked the right hook coming towards her face with her forearm. She aimed a kick at Robin's shoulder but he dodged by turning his body. This was always how their fights would go. Kick, block, punch, dodge. They knew each other's moves so well it would almost seem like a dance. Neither would have an upper hand on the other.

"Is there a reason you want it? I mean, someone could buy it for you." Robin said while dodging a fire blast from the girl. She gave what seemed between a laugh and a grunt while she blocked a kick.

"Are you offering me a gift by buying it? That's so sweet, but the reason I want it doesn't really involve the jewellery." She said back flipping out of the way as a batarang flew past her. It was seemingly even, but both of them forgot the other member that has recovered. KF got up and punched her back. She ended up unfocused for a second but a second was all that was needed. Robin dropped low and swiped her legs from out under her, causing her to fall on her back.

The girl looked up at the two boys looking down at her. She smiled.

"Looks like you got me. Although, you should know I don't go down easily." She swiped Robin's legs out from under him and got up. Then she grabbed the black and red disk from her back with her left hand and aimed the disk close to his neck while her right hand lit up in flames and was pointed at the fastest boy alive. Her look dared them to do something. KF could easily dodge it, but that would leave his friend vulnerable. "See ya." She suddenly sunk into the shadows and left, much like the Bats would do. KF thought that would be hard because of her fiery red hair and red irises but she disappeared quite easily. Wally looked down at his friend expecting to see a scowl on his face because of losing. He was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Dude? Are you okay? It seems like your happy she got away."

Robin got up and ignored the question. "Let's continue patrol around the city." Then he left in the same manner as the girl, except his signature cackle was left in the air.

_**1 hour later...**_

Robin and Kid Flash were on top of a building, almost done patrol when a certain young, female thief came up to them. Kid Flash got into a running position while Robin just crossed his arms and smirked at her. She tossed some things to KF and tossed some things to Robin.

"You were right birdie. These just don't match my style. You said you wanted it back so here you go." She told him. He looked back at her. "Until next time Robin."

"Until next time Phoenix." Phoenix jumped off the building and dived head first. Kid Flash's eyes widened and he ran over to try to catch her but Robin just stood there as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it kind of was. Phoenix made a rope out of fire and threw it over to another building's edge. Now she was swinging through the air towards the building, but she made the rope let go before she made it to the building and attached itself to another place. It kind of reminded Kid Flash of Tarzan swinging on vines. The boys watched this as she continued doing this until she was out of sight. KF looked at Robin.

"Well… that was unexpected."

"Actually, she is one of the most reoccurring criminals I see." Robin told him. KF looked at the pieces of jewellery in his hand, then back to Robin.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked, emphasizing the things in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. She never really takes things she would want to keep."

"So… if we're done now can we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Race you?"

"No."

_**With Phoenix…**_

Phoenix landed on top of a creaky roof. She didn't care if she made any noise. It's not like anyone inside will care. She slipped through the window that she always left unlocked. It lead to her small bedroom in the house. In a corner was an old wooden dresser, and in the corner across from it was her bed. Phoenix powered down, the red in her hair and eyes fading to reveal a brown-eyed and black-haired 13 year old girl. She sighed, and went to her closet door. She had a special lock on it that made sure that only she, or anyone she allowed to, could open.

She had to steal some stuff to make it, but luckily she was smart enough to put everything together. There was a barely visible outline of a square in the middle of the door. Below it was what would seemingly be a small oval dent, but was actually a scanner. Two more were on either side of it. She put her hand on the square. The spot glowed blue for a moment before a computerized voice said, "Welcome, Alexis Ignis Jones."

The door opened showed a bright blue and tech filled room. Alexis took off her disk and put it on the only wall that didn't have anything occupying it at the moment. She took off her costume and put it on the hooks hanging off the wall. She put on a robe, went over to a keypad and typed in a code. A compartment opened and she put her utility belt inside it. After that, Alexis left the room and the door automatically closed behind her. She put on some pyjamas and went to lie down on her bed. She couldn't sleep. The only thing on her mind was her birthday that was coming up in a few days. Now, most people would be excited about their birthday, but Alexis was one of the few people who hated it.

_It's the anniversary. So the plan is: school, homework, and visit mom. I have to drop by the flower store before I go though._ Alexis felt the guilt eating at her being reminded of what happened that day. The day that made her despise the very day she was born. She looked at the time. 1:30 AM_. Ugh. I have school tomorrow. Or in this case today. Whatever._ Alexis pulled her black sheet up to her head, closed her eyes and went to sleep; knowing the nightmares that always came this time of year.

_**With Robin… **_

Dick was currently lying in his large and very comfortable bed in his pyjamas. He sighed contentedly. He was very happy. He found out that his friend, Alex's birthday was coming up. He wanted to get her something that he knew she would love. He already had it ready. Artemis, Barbara, and him all worked on it together.

_Wonder what she's doing now? Probably sleeping or doing some late night studying. _Ever since the day he introduced her to Artemis and Barbara, Dick was actually having competition in academics. Also he was officially not the youngest member of their group of friends. Even though it was only by 6 months.

Dick thought of what happened earlier, and Wally's reaction. He mentally laughed. He remembered when they went to the diner (as civilians of course) and Wally was saying how Gotham's villains were 'messed up in the head' and how 'diverse' they were because of the range of villains from their age to their powers. Although Dick had to agree, he didn't really appreciate the fact that Wally was indirectly insulting Phoenix. She was actually pretty cool once you got to know her. He remembered some of the things they had to do together, like when they had to stop a bomb and she mentioned something about herself.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"You know, I kind of get why people make bombs." Phoenix stated out of the blue as they were walking down some halls they found hiding behind a secret door. Robin looked at her questioningly. _

_"…and why is that?" He asked her._

_"Because I, myself, like to blow things up."_

_"…" She gave him a look that said 'you shouldn't be silent like that you hypocrite'._

_"Oh come on! You should be the one to admit that blowing things up is fun. Besides, it's not like I'm blowing people up, just objects…and places." _

_"Abandoned places, right?" _

_"Of course! I ain't no killer." _

_"Okay then. I guess you're kind of right about the fact that blowing things up is fun. I've done it enough times to prove it. Although, I don't think that's why villains make bombs."_

_"That's their lost then."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"I have a question," Robin said, breaking the silence. Phoenix looked at him, nodding for him to continue, "Did you dye your hair that red? Sorry but it's just too red to be real."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Dick laughed remembering the rant that came after that question. Turns out her hair was natural and was part of her powers. Dick soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I forgot to put the Author notes on the other posts because I was rushing. Hopefully you'll like my new story and OC, and I just wanted to do one more thing. KIIIIIIIIDDDD! **

**KF: What?**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer please.**

**KF: Are you serious?**

**Me: I'll get you food.**

**KF: Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Young Justice, only her OCs.**

_The place was filled with smoke and flames. A little 6 year old girl was trying to move without getting hurt by debris. Wheezing, coughing, and screams of pain were in the house, but none of them were from the girl. She was busy trying to find someone through the fire._

_"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" The little girl was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her mom to comfort and help her. Her clothes has already been mostly ripped and burned. As she was running and dodging, she saw a glimpse of black hair. "Mommy!" The girl ran to the mob of black hair and saw her mother on the ground, coughing and wheezing, soot, cuts and burns all over her body. The little girl fell to the floor crying beside her mom._

_"Go." It was barely a whisper, but the girl heard it. She looked at her mother with a look of pure fear, horror, and sadness._

_"I won't leave you mommy." She said with amazing strength in her voice considering all the emotions running through her. Her mother shook her head._

_"You have to go. Now!" The little girl's mother gathered all her strength, sat up and pushed her daughter away as some parts of the roof collapsed on the space where the mother was and where the daughter had just been._

_"No! Mommy!" The little girl tried to run and get out the house, but had no such luck. A wooden support beam on the ceiling fell on her head and knocked her down, followed by several big chunks of debris from the roof. The girl vision went black, but not before hearing the alarm of a fire truck. The alarm suddenly started to change into a different sound. It kind of sounded like her alarm clo–_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alexis woke up to the sound that is hated with a passion worldwide by everyone who has to wake up at an early time. This time, she was actually glad for once that it woke her up. Getting up, she went to take a shower and wash off her nightmare. Finishing up her shower, she went to put on her Gotham Academy uniform. Finishing the uniform off with its signature tie, Alexis quietly crept downstairs. She sighed in relief when she saw her dad passed out on the couch with empty beer bottles all around him. At least he's not drunk and awake. I already had a bad start this morning. She grabbed her glasses, put it on, and put her hair in a ponytail. Making sure she had her wallet, she took her backpack and made sure she had her star-shaped locket around her neck. Alexis left her house and locked the door.

She went to a cafe on her way there. It was by far her most favourite place called 'Sweet Groove'. The music that played there always brings her mood up. Plus it had the best drinks and second best cookies (Alfred's cookies are the first). Alexis looked at her watch. 2 hours 'till school starts. Did I really wake up that early? Shrugging, Alexis went to order her usual: a cup of hot chocolate with 7 spoons of sugar (What? A girl likes her sweets!) and a giant white chocolate macadamia nut cookie. She sat at a table with her food. Suddenly a song came on that made nearly everyone in the cafe smile, including Alexis.

**Life is a song meant to be sung**

**And dreams are the words that tickle your tongue**

Alexis started singing and swaying her head, all previous negative thoughts and memories forgotten.

**No time to lose, singing the blues **

**Stuck in a memory**

**You get you give, so let yourself live**

**And be what you're meant to be**

Other people in the shop joined in, including the worker that was Alexis' friend, Jennifer, who was making drinks at the moment.

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright!**

**Welcome to your destiny!**

**Believe in yourself **

**The answers will come**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so right!**

**Life is but a melody**

**Heaven knows, heaven knows**

**You waited so long **

**Soon you'll be singing your song**

By now, everybody in the shop was singing along, enjoying the feeling of happiness the song creates for everyone who listens to it.

**Don't be afraid just jump right in**

**Sometimes you lose sometimes you win**

Alexis stood up and started swaying her whole body calmly, making small movements to the song.

**You make your mistakes, that's what it takes **

**For you to find your way**

**Trust in yourself, nobody else **

**Knows what you want to say**

At some point, someone started clapping to the beat, creating a chain reaction making everybody clap in unison.

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright!**

**Welcome to your destiny!**

**Believe in yourself **

**The answers will come**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so right!**

**Life is but a melody**

**Heaven knows, heaven knows**

**You waited so long **

**Soon you'll be singing your song**

Alexis' smile grew wider as her favourite part came.

**Ohhh**

**This is your destiny**

**Ohhh **

**Be what you're meant to be**

**Ohhh **

**Keep your convictions strong**

**Ohhh **

**This is your song**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright!**

**Welcome to your destiny!**

**Believe in yourself **

**The answers will come**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so right!**

**Life is but a melody**

**Heaven knows, heaven knows**

**You waited so long **

**Soon you'll be singing your song**

The voices started going softer as the song came to a close.

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright!**

**Welcome to your destiny!**

**Believe in yourself **

**The answers will come**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so right!**

**Life is but a melody**

**Heaven knows, heaven knows**

**You waited so long **

**Soon you'll be singing your song**

Everybody cheered and clapped at the end, but there was an awkward silence after the cheers died down. Alexis then had a thought and decided to voice it.

"We just had a Glee moment."

"…"

Laughter followed the silence that had just been there. There was no more awkwardness in the room as everybody went back to what they were previously doing. Alexis finished her breakfast, threw away her garbage and grabbed her backpack. She walked outside and checked the time. 1 hour left. I should probably get going. A familiar and unpleasant voice caught her attention.

"Need a ride?"

_**10 minutes earlier with Dick…**_

Dick was walking down the street. He wanted to go walk and told Alfred to pick him up from a cafe called 'Sweet Groove' so he could drop him off at school. Alex told him that it was an awesome place. He stopped walking when he caught sight of the place, or more like what was happening inside the cafe.

He saw Alex standing on a table, singing along with the rest of the costumers who were standing on the ground and clapping to the beat. Dick let a smile come to his face. This was the happiest he has saw her been all week. Even he started swaying to the beat of the song and sang along quietly to the last part of the song.

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so bright!**

**Welcome to your destiny!**

**Believe in yourself **

**The answers will come**

**Alright! Everything's gonna be so right!**

**Life is but a melody**

**Heaven knows, heaven knows**

**You waited so long **

**Soon you'll be singing your song**

Dick saw how everybody was silent, having no idea how to get rid of the awkwardness in the room. He was going to walk in and end it, but he saw that Alex said something and broke the tension. He doesn't know what she said, but it must've been funny. As she finished eating and walked out, Dick was going to talk to her, but he saw a familiar, sleek, dark blue sports car pull up. Derek. One of the big people in Gotham Academy that thinks they have control over all the students. He thinks he can say who's cool and who's lame. He also thinks he can get any girl he wants and have her wrapped around his finger.

"Need a ride?" The brunette said. He was wearing his signature varsity jacket. Alexis wrinkled her nose. She really didn't like these kinds of people. By these kinds of people, she means the overconfident, selfish and rude people. Dick was a little bit too happy when he saw the disgusted look on Alex's face. He was hiding behind the corner of the place watching what happened.

"No. I can get there myself." Alexis said. All she wanted to do was leave right then and there. The song put her in a good mood and she wasn't going to be put down by some fake idiot. It seemed that Derek wouldn't take no for an answer because when she tried to turn and leave, he blocked her path.

"I think you misunderstood. I mean you can get a ride in my car, but we wouldn't be able to go until we're done some business." He put on a seductive smile. Too bad for him, Alexis doesn't fall for that. She glared at him and pushed him away. If anyone was looking at Dick right now, they would see a giant grin on his face.

"I said no." She tried to walk away but Derek was getting aggravated. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. If anyone was paying attention they would've seen a brief flash of red in her eyes before going back to their brown color. Dick was seething. No. One. Touches. His. Friends.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but no one says no to me. So you're going to listen to me and listen good. We are–"

"We are what?" Dick said walking up to them. Derek looked behind him and loosened his grip, allowing Alex to slip away from him and give a thankful look to Dick. Derek glared at him.

"What are you doing here, freak?"

"I'm here to pick up a friend. Speaking of which, we should be going now." He gestured to Alex who was now standing beside him. Alfred's car pulled up at just that moment. Alex went into the back, and Dick went inside the car after giving one last glare to Derek.

"Hello Master Richard. Hello Miss Jones." Alfred greeted them.

"Hi Alfred." The two chorused. After a while of comfortable silence, Alex broke it.

"Thanks." She said to Dick, looking down at her lap, a light blush appearing on her skin. He smiled at her.

"Welcome." They started talking about random things like homework, food, and a bunch of other stuff. They ended up talking about the cafe.

"Hey, did you check out the cafe I told you about, Sweet Groove?" Alex asked him. He gave a little smirk.

"I was about to today, but I was greeted by a strange sight." He looked at her. Alex could feel her face grow cooler because of the blush growing on her face.

"W-what did you see?" She stuttered, her face looking at her lap.

"Well, I saw a certain friend of mind singing and dancing on a table…" Her blush was now as red as her hair when she's Phoenix. "...Without me!" She turned to him and laughed.

"I probably sound like a dying squirrel." She said thinking about the moment. He looked her in the eye.

"Hey, you sound beautiful." He told her. He couldn't help but look into her amazing brown eyes. "Your eyes are too." He whispered quietly.

"What?" Alex asked him. She didn't hear the last part. Dick coughed.

"I said that your voice sounds beautiful." He said, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Alfred internally smirked. He heard what he said, thanks to his specialized hearing aid. Alfred had a feeling that these two had a 'special' connection.

"We are here." Alfred told them, pulling up in front of the school.

"Bye Alfred." The two said.

"Goodbye Master Richard and Miss Jones." Alfred said and drove away.

"Now we go to the prison-like cell that is a danger to kids everywhere…" Alex said. Dick finished off for her.

"School."

**That's chapter 2! Please review, or else I'll be sad and I have a tendency to be self-conscious a lot, and having no reviews wouldn't help me get over that. So I hope you enjoyed this. By the way, I'll TRY to post it up every Friday or Saturday. Remember to write your thoughts in the reviews. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I feel so sad right now. I am not even sure if people are reading the story because there are no reviews. I was going to update this yesterday but a family problem came up, and some of us ended up crying but enough about me, let's talk about the story.**

**KF: Finally. I thought you would just keep babbling on and on and— is that pie?**

**Me: Yep! Now you know what I want you to do, so do it or no pie for you.**

**KF: Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Young Justice or their characters, only her OC. Can I have that pie now?**

**Me: Sure. *Slams the pie in his face* On with the** **story!**

"See you later guys!" Alex said as she walked away from Barbara, Artemis, and Dick. The three waved at her until she was out of sight. When they didn't see her anymore, they turned to each other and started talking.

"Okay, we're going to have a sleep over party at my place since she doesn't like going big." Dick paused. "Or talking to people she doesn't know. Anyways–"

"I'm going to get her favorite snacks and foods." Barbara interrupted. "And we all know how big of a sweet tooth that girl has. So I got that covered. We also need–"

"Movies. I'm going to get it. I'll make sure it's an action comedy. You know how much she likes a good laugh…and punch. So is that it?" Artemis finished.

"We have the present finished, planned out what's happening that night, and are getting the things needed. I think that's all we need. I have to go though so I'll see you later." Dick told them.

"Bye Dick!" The girls said. All three of them went their separate ways. When Dick reached Alfred's car, he asked a very important question.

"How much begging, puppy dog eyes, and possible blackmail will I need to convince Bruce to let me have a sleepover at the mansion?"

* * *

Alexis made it to her house (she refused to call it her_ home_) to find bottles littered all over the place and a certain drunk father wasn't in sight. She quickly ran up the stairs hoping to avoid him only to see her dad staring down at her.

"Um… Hey Jonathan." She said meekly and slightly afraid. She also refused to call him her 'dad' anymore since he started drinking after the incident that took place about eight years ago. Alexis still loved him and all, but when his depression about her mother's death turned into a ridiculously serious drinking habit, it became harder for her to tolerate the fact that he is her_ father_; someone that should be caring for you and protecting you. He kept a surprisingly intense stare considering he wasn't sober.

"Where were you?" He asked her, his words slightly slurred yet his tone was calm and accusing. Alexis flinched. It always seemed scarier when he was calm, because it was always the calm before the storm.

"I went to school, then went to grab a snack on the way home." She said quickly. Alexis was going to try to sidestep him, hoping he was drunk enough that he wasn't coordinated. Jonathan didn't give her that chance though because he grabbed her wrists and dragged her down the stairs, creating light bruises on her body and her glasses fell off somewhere on the way. She grunted every step she was dragged down. She braced herself for the impact that was about to come. His fist hit Alexis right in the face which caused her to stumble and fall on her butt.

"Look you bitch of a daughter, when you go out, it is under my consent, my permission; my rules. You are not to go out there unless I tell you to. Okay?" Alexis mumbled something and Jonathan slapped her across the face, leaving a burning red mark on her. She put a hand on her cheek where the mark was.

"Yes Jonathan." She said a little more louder and coherently. He left the room to get more beer to drink and Alexis went to her room upstairs.

She dropped her backpack on the floor, all with homework finished in Study Hall. Alexis then went into her secret room, the computers on the left wall lighting up the place as she walked in. She went to the wall facing her, went to a small keypad and dialed: 35263**(1)** A place in the wall moved out, revealing a compartment holding three objects. Alexis picked them up.

It was three, golden, oval lockets. One had an 'A' carved in it, another had a 'B', and the last had a 'R'. She opened the first one that had an 'A' engraved on it. It had an empty space in the middle and two pictures on the side. On the left was a picture of her and Artemis in a photo booth. Artemis had an arm around Alex and her index finger was holding a corner of Alex's mouth up. As was her other hand. Artemis was laughing trying to forcibly make her friend smile for the camera. Alex's hand was around Artemis' shoulder while the other was by her own face making a piece sign.

The picture on the right was of the whole group of friends. Barbara was on the left, her body covered in blue paint as she was rolling her eyes and smiling at the duo in the middle. Artemis was drenched in water, her clothes soaked on the right end of the picture, looking amused at the people beside her. Alex was beside her, on her knees and grabbing her stomach with one hand and holding onto Dick with the other, who was in the same position as her. They were both laughing with tears in their eyes, both covered in sticky pink stuff. Alexis remembered that day. It was the end of 'Prank Week' and they all got at each other. Each of the lockets had that picture in it, along with a photo of only Alexis and her friend.

Barbara's had a picture of her and Alex at the mall, holding dresses up to there bodies and posing. Alex was holding up a yellow sundress, with one arm on her hip and making a mocking duck face at the camera. Barbara was holding dark blue dress with the same pose as Alex.

Dick's picture was more intimate. Alex had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her glasses were gone, and she was looking up at Dick's face which was just 2 cm away from her own, their noses touching. Dick was looking down right into her eyes. If anyone else was looking at the picture, they would probably assume they were going to kiss instead of knowing the truth. Dick was actually comforting her that day, and they had a moment that was interrupted by Barbie and Arty**(2)**.

Alex was planning to give these on her birthday, but she had a bad feeling that she wouldn't be able to that day. Something big was going to happen soon, and she wasn't going to like it at all. It was a gut feeling, and her gut was never wrong. So, she was going to give it tomorrow. Alexis closed the locket and sighed. She really hoped that everything would be okay.

**(1) Can you guess what it means? It relates to my character and the title of the story. Write the answer in reviews!**

**(2) ****That is their nicknames for when they do something together, which will be mentioned in flashbacks.**

**That was chapter 3, munchkins! Now can you please review! There is a reason this chapter is kind of short. Well to me anyways. I am going to post every weekend, and hopefully I won't delete this story from lack of reviews. Remember to comment and right your thoughts! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy at all my reviewers, yet so mad because something happened at school. A couple of guys kept on laughing at me and saying I'm ugly for the last 2 periods of the school day. I usually wouldn't take that to heart, but I just felt so sad and discouraged because it was my first year, and then pissed at myself because I'm letting it get to me, then pissed at the guys because their fucking idiots, as my had friend said. Sorry but Author's notes are basically ways for me to vent. Anyways I wanted to thank the people who reviewed because it's at least a reminder that people are reading. speaking of reviews, I wanted to reply to one.**

**Guest 2.0: Thank you for reminding me about that. I know that they aren't friends, but it just had to be like that in order for the rest f the story to work. That's why I added AUish to the summary of the story. Hey Kid?**

**KF: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you the disclaimer please?**

**KF: Why do I have to do it all the time?**

**Me: Do it or else! *Hangs favorite boots over shark infested tank***

**KF: Okay! Just please not the boots! Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Young Justice, only Phoenix/Alexis.**

**PS: **Dick, _Wally, _**Alex**

"Fine! You can have a sleepover with your friends." Bruce said to his ward exasperatedly. Dick gave a giant grin in response.

"Thanks!" He ran upstairs to his room and sent a text to Babs and Artemis that it was all clear. Dick was suddenly bored. There was barely any crime lately, and that was worrying him. That meant something big was going to happen, and since there were no clues as to what's going to happen, he has to play the waiting game to wait and see. So with nothing left to do he let his mind wonder to different ideas._ .I could hang out with Wally, but I could also hang out with Alex. Funny how much time I spend with my two closest friends separately_. Suddenly Dick's face lit up like a light bulb._ How about they meet each other! It would be fun to hang out as the three of us. Hah! I'm such a brilliant person. _Dick took out his phone and called Wally.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wally! Are you bored?"

"Yes. Please tell me the reason you called is to do something."

"Don't worry. I want you to meet someone though."

"Is it gonna be like the last time you said that?"

"No. Besides, the stuff came out, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. So who is it?"

"She's a friend of mine."

"_She?_ Gosh, dude. I never pegged you as the dating type."

"Shut up! It's not like that. You and your mind is wired to so many wrong thoughts."

"I know. That's why you like me."

"Are you and your fat ass coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you there."

Dick hung up the phone and called Alex. The familiar female voice sounded through his phone.

"Hey, Dick."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"'Cause I'm a fortune teller that sees all and knows all."

"…"

"Caller ID."

"Ah. Okay. Remember when I said that I haven't went to Sweet Groove yet? How about we go now? I'll meet you there."

"Sure."

"By the way, I'm bringing a friend."

"Are you sure that they would want to come? I mean–"

"Don't worry. My friends cool. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you there."

Dick closed his phone and got up. He left the mansion and waited outside for his speedster friend.

"Don't bother trying to sneak up on me, Wally." Dick said. Aforementioned person came out behind Dick, his face in mock disappointment with a pout. "C'mon idiot. Let's go."

* * *

Alexis at the moment was putting on make up to cover her black eye and the red mark on her cheek. She wasn't really a people person and liked to keep to herself and her friends, so she was wary of whoever Dick wanted her to see. Grabbing her bag, she opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground and started to go on the sidewalk and walk to the place.

As soon as she walked in, Alexis heard a familiar voice.

"Hey AJ!" Jennifer said. She was sitting at a table drinking some coke. Alexis sat down beside her.

"Hey Jen!" She said, the feeling of the place already making her feel better.

"So what brings you here?" Jennifer asked her.

"What? I can't just walk right in the cafe like I usually do? And I thought you would be happy that I'm bringing you customers." Jen slapped her playfully on the arm.

"You know what I mean."

"Dick told me to meet him here and he's bringing a friend." Alexis said. Jen gave her a smirk.

"So I finally get to see that boyfriend of yours." Alexis blushed.

"I already told you. He's not my boyfriend." She said as if she had this conversation multiple times, which she did.

"Yeah right. I know that you have a crush on him anyways, so might as well admit it." Jen said with that smirk still on her face. Alexis opened and closed her mouth, trying to form some kind of word to counteract the statement.

"Y-you don't know w-what you're t-talking about." She stuttered out, then said in a clearer voice, "Besides, don't you have a job to go to?" Jen laughed.

"I'm on break. Hey, is that him?" Jen said pointing at the doors. Dick walked in with tall red head. Jen gave Alexis a wink and left to go back to work as Dick spotted her. He walked over to the table and sat down across from her, the red headed boy sitting next to him.

"Hey Alex." He greeted. The boy next to him gave a small wave.

"Hey Dick. So who's your friend?" She asked him, gesturing to the boy. The boy gave a cheeky grin.

"The name's Wally, babe." He said winking at her. She rolled her eyes under her clear glasses.

"Wow. We just met and you're already trying to hit on me? How do you know I'm not a slimy purple monster in disguise?" She said seriously, making Wally's eyes widen thinking she was being literal, and with the stuff he sees everyday, it wasn't that farfetched. She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not." He relaxed. "Maybe." He smiled at her, enjoying her humor. Dick laughed on the inside. It was cool seeing his two friends hang out with each other. The beginning music to a song caught their attention.

"I love this song!" Wally and Alex exclaimed, looked at each other and grinned, sharing the same idea. Apparently the close friends have already accustomed to each other.

**It's been a really messed up week**

**7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter**

Alex sang loudly with a grin on her face. Some people turned to look at her.

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but its time for me to quit her_

Wally sang after her, singing just as loudly.

_**La la la**_

_**Whatever**_

_**La la la**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**La la la**_

_**Oh well**_

_**La la la**_

Both of them sang. More people started paying attention to the people singing.

_**We're going at it **_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**There's a party on the roof top top of the world**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it**_

_**But watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's alright! Alright!**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

Dick joined in with them, a grin so big it should have broken his face.

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it

Not a dollar in my pocket

_**And it kinda looks just like you**_

The trio pointed at each other along with the lyrics 'just like you' as if they were saying it to each other.

_**Mixed with Zack Galifianakis**_

_**Uh!**_

Some people laughed at the way they said that line.

_**La la la**_

_**Whatever**_

_**La la la**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**La la la**_

_**Oh well**_

_**La la la**_

_**We're going at it **_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**There's a party on the roof top top of the world**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

**_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!_**

_**I don't know if I'll make it**_

_**But watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's alright! Alright!**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**Got me singing like**_

_**Woah**_

_**Come on**_

_**Oh**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**Oh**_

_**Everybody now**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumping keep the beat up let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to we can get crazy let it all out**_

_**It's you and me and were running this town**_

_**And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground **_

_**Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go**_

_**Cause this is our show**_

People in the shop were clapping while watching them sing.

_**Everybody**_

_**Woah**_

_**Come on**_

_**Oh**_

_**All you animals**_

_**Oh**_

_**Let me here you now**_

_**Oh**_

Wally was standing in his seat playing the air guitar while Alex and Dick were moving along to the song and clapping together.

_**We're going at it **_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**There's a party on the roof top top of the world**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it**_

_**But watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's alright! Alright!**_

_**Tonight ! Tonight!**_

_**It's alright! Alright!**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**Yeah it's alright! Alright!**_

_**Tonight! Tonight!**_

_**Just singing like**_

_**Woah**_

_**Come on**_

_**Oh**_

_**All you party people**_

_**Oh**_

_**All you singletons**_

_**Oh**_

_**Even the white kids**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumping keep the beat up let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to we can get crazy let it all out**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumping keep the beat up let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to we can get crazy let it all out It's**_

The three teens became aware of reality when cheers sounded from the costumers. Wally gave a mock bow, Alex smiled at them, and Dick just blushed and gave a sheepish smile. As everybody went back to what they were doing the trio sat back down.

"Does that happen a lot?" Wally asked Alex. She nodded.

"Yeah, but it only happens when I'm here, which is very frequent." She said to him.

"We just have no shame, don't we?"

"Yep." Both Dick and Alex said.

"Is there any food here?" Wally said. Dick just rolled his eyes at him.

"You're always hungry fat head." He told him. "Just go order."

"How about we all go order?" Alex suggested. After they got their food, they sat back down at the table and ate. Although, Wally couldn't help but notice some kind of familiarity about the girl. They talked for a little while longer until Dick got a text from Bruce on a special phone that can't be tracked, hacked or accessed by anyone except him and Bruce.

**From: Bruce **

** To: Dick**

** Briefing in 30.**

Short and simple so no one around him who read what he was sent could understand. Dick looked at his friends.

"Sorry, me and Wally have to go." He said apologetically. Wally looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Why? They have, like, the most amazing food here." He said sadly while shoving a couple of fries down his mouth. Dick gave him a nudge.

"_Bruce_ needs us to go." Dick said, giving him a look that said, 'you-know-what'. In return, Wally just gave him a look that said, 'What the fuck you talking 'bout?'

"To go to that place, with your friends, and his friends…" Dick sighed exasperatedly at his friend's look and showed him the text. Realization dawned on the speedster. Alex just watched the exchange with amusement. She knew they were hiding something but she wasn't going to get all nosy and invade his business. He had his secrets and she did as well.

"Okay. I'll see you later dude. I have to go get ready." With that Wally left the two friends alone. On the way out he had one thought go through his head._ This is going need matchmaker Wally for the two lovebirds._ Dick looked at Alex.

"I have some time. Do you… maybe… would you like to… I mean… do you want to walk with me back to the manor?" Dick asked her. He didn't know why he was stuttering, or why he was nervous all of a sudden. Alex smiled at him.

"Sure." They left the cafe and walked to the manor in a comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts.

"You know, you kind of sing good… for a rookie." Alex said breaking the silence. She smiled at him and he blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks. You sing great also. I told you you sound beautiful" He said to her. Now it was Alex's turn to blush.

"So… enjoyed the cafe?" She asked him.

"It was awesome! I see why you like it. You should've brought me there before but_ someone_ forgot to invite me to the sing alongs." He said. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

As they continued talking, they finally made it to the manor. Alex turned to Dick.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Alex said with a smile that just seemed to make Dick feel warm inside.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said and waved at her. They left to go their separate ways.

**That's chapter 4 folks! I probably should have mentioned that the characters were most likely going to be OOC. Well, besides Wally because I'm too obsessed with him to not get his personality right. So you remember to review and my schedule of posting each weekend. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hellooo! How are you everybody! I'm actually posting early, which is weird. Actually, the fact that I post on time is weird...**

**KF: She procrastinates a lot. I mean like, if she had something due, she'd probably start it the day after.**

**Me: And when did you get here?**

**KF: I'm a freaking speedster that's best friends with a Bats. Do you really want know?**

**Me: I'll ask you later. Now, people this is a very important question I want to ask... Do you want me to post two chapters today. I dunno why, I just feel like the next chapter is kinda short, so please tell me in the reviews if you want double chapters today or no. I will repeat for those who ignored and make sure it will catch their eye. If you had already read this, just skip the part in caps.**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO POST TWO CHAPTERS TODAY? I DUNNO WHY, I JUST FEEL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT, SO PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT DOUBLE CHAPTERS OR NOT!**

**KF: Can I just get on with disclaimer so I can go to that new restaurant opening.**

**Me: Just do it then.**

**KF; Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Young justice or it's characters, just the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

**September 19th,**

** 9:30 AM**

** 14 and a half hours left.**

That's what Alexis wrote in her notebook during 2nd period math class. Tomorrow was her birthday and she was planning to give the lockets to her friends at lunch today. That bad feeling she had yesterday grew more and more as time went on. She doesn't even think she'll be able to be there tomorrow, much less give it to her friends tomorrow. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a stern but pleasant voice.

" ?" said. She was the nicest teacher in the school, and actually made students_ like _math. "Would you pay attention to the board, please?"

"Yes ma'am." Alexis said and focused her attention to the board. She tried her hardest to keep focus on her teacher's lecture but that sinking feeling kept with her. When the class finished and the lunch bell rung, Alexis was about to rush out of there until her teacher called her.

" ? I would like to speak to you for a moment." A few 'ooh' sounds came from the students leaving. Alexis walked to the teacher's desk as the rest of the students filed out. She didn't even register the worried look Dick gave her. Once the classroom was empty, started talking.

"Is there something wrong, Alexis? I mean, you're one of my best students. Now you're being unfocused in class and your marks are dropping from an A plus to a B. I looked at your previous grades and it seems that your marks always drop around this time of year." She said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine ." Alexis said, just wanting to get to her friends.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She persisted.

"I'm sure. Thanks for your concern though." Alexis said. Sighing, the teacher let her go. Alexis ran all the way outside, her small messenger bag banging against her side. She saw Barbara, Artemis and Dick sitting under a tree eating their lunch. That's when she remembered she forgot her food. She walked over and sat down cross-legged. Alex took an apple from Barbara's tray.

"Hey!" Barbara exclaimed, a little miffed at her food being taken.

"Hey." Alex replied, her mouth full. She swallowed. "Look, I have something very important to give to you." That sentence grabbed all of their attention. Opening her bag, she took out the golden chains and gave it to each person. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but decided to give it today." They looked at her.

"Why'd you give these to us though?" Artemis asked her. "Don't worry; I love it, but why would you do this for us?" Alex smiled warmly at her.

"Because, you guys are my closest friends."

Dick, who had been silent the whole time looking at the locket, spoke, "Aw…GROUP HUG!" He yelled, grabbed Alex and pulled her into a hug. Barbara shrugged and joined in. Artemis looked at the group amused while rolling her eyes at Dick's antics. They turned their heads toward her and gave Artemis a pleading look. Not being able to withstand all three looks at the same time, she hugged them. After they let go of each other, Alex remembered to say one more thing.

"Just make sure you have your locket with you at all times. It may not seem like much, but you_ have _to keep it with you." They gave her a questioning glance before putting it around their necks.

* * *

Robin was in the Mount Justice training room, along with Conner and Kaldur. Right now he was going up against Kaldur. He knew he should be paying attention to the match but Robin's mind kept on drifting to Alex. She was acting so different lately. She seemed distracted, passive, almost depressed. He was worried about her. _Something must of happened, but what?_ Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a cool liquid on his face. His eyes were looking at the concerned expressions of Connor and Kaldur.

"Robin, you should be paying attention. Are you okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

After school, Alexis was thinking on her way home. Whatever was happening was happening_ very_ soon. She could sense it. It was something she got from her mom. Her mother always had this sixth sense where she could know if something was going to happen, although she never knew _what_ would happen. The thought of her mother made her heart sink. Alexis grabbed her locket. It was golden and in the shape of a starry sun. She opened it. On the left was the prank week picture. On the right was a picture of her as Phoenix with Robin. Their cheeks were pressed together as they were grinning like madmen. Her red eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked at the camera and she was sure Robin's would be too if it were showing. She remembered that time.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Okay. For this to work, we're going to need a pissed off Batman." Robin said as they were standing in an ally._

_ "So should we get DaddyBats for this?" Phoenix said as she gave an evil look to Robin. He shook his head._

_ "You know how bad that is going to end. He will be murderous." He told her. She thought about it._

_ "True. I got an idea though…" He nodded at her to go on. She pulled out a camera phone from her utility belt. "Let's get Batsy photo-bombed." He looked at her questioningly._

_ "Why do you have a phone in your utility belt?" He asked. Phoenix scoffed._

_ "Because I do. Besides, you can't say anything you hypocrite. Who knows what stuff is in yours and Batman's. You don't know if the man doesn't have playboy magazines in there and he's looking at one right now." She told him. He gave her a look that said, 'really?'_

_ "Okay, maybe that was far-fetched."_

_ "Besides, that's not what I mean. Isn't it kind of impractical to have a phone with you?" Robin told her. She hugged the device to her chest._

_ "I love my phone. I don't go anywhere without it."_

_ "Yeah, but won't it break or–"_

_ "–I can keep my phone safe. It won't get–"_

_ "–It's not impossible and with what you do–"_

_ "–I know I'm just sayin' I can take care of my phone."_

_ "I'm not saying you can't it's just not unlikely that your phone will get damaged."_

_ "We're getting off track. "_

_ "I know."_

_ So that was the plan. Get Batman mad by taking a picture of him and lead him to the villain. They found Barman on top of a building. Robin used his grappling hook while Phoenix made a rope of fire. They knew that Batman knew they were there. When he turned around to apprehend them, he was blinded by the white flash of the light. The two jumped off and ran away, close enough for him to keep chase, but far enough to not get caught. Batman went after them. As they turned the corner and spotted their villain, they planted the device in his hands and continued running. All they heard was some grunts of pain and a jingle of metal handcuffs. The duo high-fived. _

_ "You know, we should remember this moment. The moment we pissed off Batman without a scratch." Phoenix said, grabbed her camera out of her utility belt and pointed it at themselves. "Say, Survivor!"_

_ "Survivor!" They both said and grinned. After the two went all around Gotham, Robin, the ever so curious vigilante, asked Phoenix a question._

_ "Why didn't you just use the camera for the plan instead?"_

_**Flashback end**_

She smiled at the memory, slightly mad she forgot her phone with the criminal. The annoying bird wouldn't stop telling her I told you so. Alex looked at the picture in the middle. Her face turned into a sad one. It was the only picture of her mom that survived the house fire. She was 5 years old when they took the picture together. Alexis was lying on the daisy filled grass, her hair splayed all over the ground around her head. Her mother's head was beside hers, her black hair splayed around her the same way except there was a daisy in it. Her green eyes shined brightly, as did Alexis' brown eyes. They were both smiling in the picture.

Alexis sighed and closed the locket. As she passed by a TV store broadcasting news, she gave a glance to a screen in the window.

"Someone has broken out of the Arkham Asylum…" the reporter on the screen said. Alexis inwardly smirked. _Guess Phoenix is going to make an appearance tonight._

** So that is chapter... *Counts on fingers and in head* chapter 5. Please remember to answer the question about the Double Chappie or not in the reviews. Bye! Hopefully I will see you later, if I'm not arrested for stalking a certain bird... See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I was planning to post this last week, but something came up. I was then going to post this yesterday but something came up again. So here I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, this chapter's short so there will be two chapter posts today. *Applause* **

**Robin: Hey!**

**Me: Sup my BatBro! **

**Robin: Good, you know. Feeling the aster. Pranking Wally. Is this your knew story.**

**Me: Yup!**

**Robin: Cool. Hey. I should probably do the disclaimer. Wally isn't really in the position to do so. *Mischevous smile***

**Me: Okay.**

**Robin: Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. Only her OC's.**

**KF: ROB!**

**Robin and Me: *Cackles evilly***

* * *

Robin was looking out on the rooftop of a building. He was thinking about the Arkham breakout, and the fact that there was barely any information on the person. He was listed as a John Doe, so there were no names, no dates, nothing. Not even the reason he was admitted in the first place. Robin was going to have to have a talk with the Warden of the Asylum or whoever was in charge of admitting Arkham's loons. As these thoughts were swirling around his head, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Know anything 'bout the 'Crazy of the Week'?" She asked getting straight to the point. He turned towards her. She was standing there, a black gloved hand on her hip, red hair flowing slightly from the night breeze. He would never admit it, but Robin thought she looked good in her costume. The way it outlined her curves perfectly, and how it showed just enough skin to marvel at, and if he just looked right at her–stupid hormones.

"I know a lot about you, Phoenix." He said giving a faux innocent look, revealing nothing about the thoughts just going through his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. You know what I mean." She said and walked over to his side. He did know what she meant. They just understand each other that well.

"This one's weird. There's no information on him. He was listed as a John Doe, because they don't know who he is, where he came from, or why he's even there! It's like he doesn't even…" Robin faded off and tensed as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Phoenix asked as he pulled out a batarang. She followed his stare and saw something move in the shadows. She grabbed her disk and the red lines on it shined brighter, showing that it was being heated up. A sudden fog had snuck it's way onto the roof and surround them making it hard to see. They saw a shadow move multiple times in the mist, but they couldn't identify who or what it was.

"We should get to ground level, it will be easier to fight down there." Robin whispered to her. They were currently back-to-back, circling slowly in place to make sure they didn't get caught by surprise.

"One question. Where is ground level?" She said. The fog was blocking the majority of their sight, and if they try to jump off, chances are they'll make a mistake and end up seriously hurting themselves. Robin turned to her.

"Break the ground under our feet. We'll be on the top floor of the building and we can make our way down from there." Phoenix did as she was told and blasted the ground beneath them. It cracked and crumbled until it gave way to the floor under the duo. They bent their knees so they could ease the impact as they fell. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Stairs." Both said together. The fighter's ran for the stairs. Even though the lights were off, Robin and Phoenix were adjusted to the dark, since, after all, they live in Gotham. The two jumped from railing to railing, getting closer and closer to the bottom. As they made it to the final floor, the lights turned on, which blinded the two for a second. After the Gothamites recovered, they saw that the door was shaking. It had numerous cracks and it was seeming to get more cracks with each movement.

"Damn." Phoenix whispered her eyes wide. Their exit was inaccessible. Robin pressed the communicator in his ear.

"Robin to Batman." All that was heard was some static. "Shit. The signal's jammed. Robin to Batman." He took a step back with each name he said as the door shook harder. "Robin to Kid Flash. Robin to team. Robin to ANYONE!" The last thing they heard was each other's screams as the door burst. There was an immense pain in their bodies then blackness.

**A moment before…**

Batman was speeding through the streets in his batmobile with a terrible feeling rising inside him. He got a distress signal from Robin and Batman knew it wouldn't be activated unless Robin was really in trouble. Right now he was quickly trying to get to him. Bats made it to his destination and busted through the doors, shattering it, his only focus on finding his protege. He looked around the dark building for his bird, only to get blasted back by something and black out.

**With the team…**

The team was just hanging around the cave, too lazy to change out of their costumes except Megan, who just morphed her clothes, when they heard the panic filled voice of the youngest member.

"Robin to ANYONE!"

That was the last words they heard from him, because the next thing they heard was an explosion, two aching screams, and static. They gave each other a worried look before getting ready to move to where the signal was last located. Kid Flash sped ahead, knowing that his other friends wouldn't get there in time, only to find that the fastest boy alive, was, for once, too late.

**With the Justice League…**

Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter were at the Watchtower, monitoring activity around the world (and outside it too) when they heard a familiar voice on the comm, his voice being broadcasted throughout the tower.

"Robin to ANYONE!" His voice was filled with panic. They rushed to the zeta beams, but not before hearing two pain-filled screams. A female scream was also there. They'd worry about that later though, right now they had someone to save.

When they made it to the building, they saw the first floor up in flames. Although, it wasn't an ordinary fire, because the flames felt somewhat cold. Superman went in first, being nearly immune to anything. He saw a black clothed body in some of the debris._ Batman! _He pushed away some of the burning pieces and grabbed the unconscious man, hoping he was okay and brung him outside to the other Leaguers who were trying to put out the fire. When they saw what Superman was carrying, their eyes widened. Wonder Woman left what she was doing to check on Batman. Kid Flash arrived at that moment, a shocked look taking up his face as he surveyed the scene. Many different thoughts ran through his head, but only one stood out.

"Where's Robin?"

**So that was chapter... 6 I think. Hope yo enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter coming in later. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday for a double chapter. So this is chapter 7. Read on!**

When Phoenix and Robin woke up, they found theirselves in pods across from each other. They exchanged a worried look. Robin tried to grab something from his utility belt but his belt wasn't there. _Shit_. He tried to contact someone through his comm but it wasn't in his ear. He checked his computer in his glove._ Nope. Not there_. Even the stuff he had hidden in his boots and gloves were gone. So he went to a last resort; he started banging on the pod as hard as he could.

Phoenix tried to blast her way out, or use any of her powers, but they didn't work. Then she noticed that there was something cold around her neck._ An inhibitor collar. Well, fuck._ She reached for her utility belt, but it wasn't there either._ And they took my belt!_ She went for her disk but she had a feeling it was no use to try. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt nothing on her back. So she tried the first thing that came to mind; she pounded on the pod.

"Don't bother trying, you can't get out." A male voice said. It didn't sound familiar at all to them. They stopped pounding and turned their heads to where they heard it, but all they saw was shadows. The only light in the room was the spotlight shining on them inside their pods.

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled. Phoenix gave him a look that said 'are you really that stupid?' Villains never listen to heroes, so why would this one do any different? A dark laughter rang througout the darkness.

"Fine." The lights turned on to reveal the room they were in. It looked like a lab, with plain white walls and a couple of silver metal doors with no locks or handles. There was a white metal table, a little longer than Robin, with silver cuffs attached to it. Their was a stand beside it holding needles, knives, small hammers and other various dangerous things. There was a contraption Phoenix recognised as a machine used in the past, except the it was a shiny gray. It would stretch the person's body as a handle was turned, and a few bodies actually got torn in half if it went that far. There were also many other things the two saw but that wasn't their focus; the man they were looking at was.

He looked as if he was in his late 30's to early 40's. His hair was brown yet there was some grey in there. What caught there attention was his eyes. It seemed to hold knowledge that no one could counteract, and enough craziness to support it. Silver eyes looked at them, a smile on his mouth.

"Hello." His voice made them want to squirm and run away, but they stood their ground and stared back at him. It kind of amused him because by the end of this, or even the end of the first week, they'll see that he isn't easy to stand up against.

"What do you want?" Phoenix yelled at him, none of her fear conveyed in her voice. His smile got darker as it turned into a dangerous look.

"Many things. One I already have." A leather covered hand gestured to the pods. "Two, revenge on the Justice League–"

"–Oh please!" Robin exclaimed at him while Phoenix just rolled her eyes at the man. "Every criminal or crazy person wants revenge on them!"

"If you're getting revenge on the League, why would you want me?" Phoenix asked. He just kept giving her the same dark look.

"You'll see. And young man? You shouldn't base me off of every other criminal. After all, I have you two defenseless and in my capture, which is enough to get what I want." His look turned from dark to sadistic. Robin gulped. Not much things can give him a scare, but this person gave him shivers at his voice.

"First off, I want you," he pointed at Robin, "to take off your mask and you," this time he pointed at Phoenix, "to power down." They glared at him.

"No way in hell would I do that!" Robin yelled at him. Batman told him not to tell anybody, not even the team, so why would he show a criminal he doesn't even know the name of?

"Me neither! There is a reason it's called a _secret_ identity." Phoenix told the creepy man. She doesn't give in just like that, no matter how scary the person is.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I already _know_ your identity. It's not that secret anymore…" he walked up to Phoenix's pod and stood right beside her. Robin went to back to banging on the transparent wall of the pod as the man approached her. He dropped his voice to a whisper only him and Phoenix could hear.

"… Alexis Jones."

Her eyes widened. How could he know? She took all precautions and made sure that no one would find out. She turned to look back at the man as he went to Robin. By the twitch in Robin's stoic face, she guessed that the man knew his also.

"I guess you still won't do it, so I'll just make you. There is a reason for those pods you know." He walked over to a wall and opened a compartment that was full of buttons and switches. He pressed two buttons and watched as the pods started to light up.

Robin got worried when the man pressed the buttons. He had a reason to. As the pod lit up in a red glow, the heat raised too. No sooner was Robin sweating and panting, trying to stick it out. He obeyed to no man._ Well, almost none._ He shook his head trying to focus on finding a weak spot in the pod to get out. He didn't find any in it.

The time seemed to go on for hours, though it was barely a couple minutes. His body was craving water, and his throat was dry. The air felt like it was getting harder to breathe._ Wait a minute, heat burns oxygen, and if it burns all the oxygen in here… oh shit._ There was nothing he could do about it though. He heard a scream and looked over at Phoenix. She wasn't doing any better than him. Though some things confused him about her pod, his own coughing brought him back to his current problem.

The heat was starting to get unbearable. He felt like he was in a giant oven. He would be screaming if he could, but with the lack of air, it seemed like an impossible thing to do. Robin felt lightheaded as his vision started to fill with black spots and he fell to his knees, his legs being too weak. So, for one final attempt at survival, he weakly banged on the glass and whispered, "Done."

Phoenix looked at Robin and though she was scared for him, she inwardly smirked. The immunity to any forms of heat was always apart of her, no matter if she was Phoenix or Alexis, so even if her powers were down, the heat still wouldn't affect her. That was until she saw the pod light up in an icy blue color.

The pod temperature started getting colder and that was when Phoenix started to get scared. Her body and how it reacts to temperature is completely opposite to a normal human's. Heat wouldn't harm her, but cold would. That and because of her powers, she's more vulnerable to the cold than a human. Her body felt like needles were giving her little stabs everywhere as the temperature went lower. It's painful, but she's going to suck it up until the guy turns it off._ If he turns it off. _

She suddenly heard a sound of gas releasing and gasped as she saw a freezing mist surround her in the pod. The pain increased as the mist was put inside the confined space. Phoenix let out a pain filled scream. She wasn't sure how much more she could stand. Her breath was coming out in short constricted breaths, trying to get some air into her lungs but the mist was suffocating her. The brightness in her hair was dimming, not a signal that she was powering down, but a signal that she was weakening. Her body was losing strength and she eventually fell to the ground, unknown to her that Robin was in the same position. With the ounce of strength she had left, she said one, defeated whisper.

"Done."

**And that was chapter 7. What has these two gotten themselves in? Pleaase remember to review and see you next week. CC out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody. First I just wanted to thank all my Favoriters and Followers because that helps me so much to write these chapters. Also, before I start, I just want to say something. Wonder Woman will be making an appearance in this. The thing is, I made her more like the WW on Justice League and Justice League unlimited than the one on Young Justice. I just love Wonder Woman on those shows and I'm not really a fan of the one on Young Justice. There are many reasons why I prefer that Wonder Woman, (WonderBat action) like the fact she can make Batman do things others couldn't make Batman do. So yes, Batman and Wonder Woman like each other. Remember characters are kind of OOC. I will do the disclaimer today.**

**I do not own Young Justice, otherwise Kid Flash wouldn't be dead, and Phoenix would be in it from season 1.**

* * *

The first thing Bruce noticed was a massive ache in his head. He could faintly hear some rustling, beeping and voices over the pounding. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, and if by some chance he was kidnapped, he didn't want to alert his captors that he was awake. As Bruce became more conscious, he felt familiar kevlar wrapped around his body, all except… _my mask!_ He was in his Batman costume, but his mask was gone. He then decided to listen to the people in the room to see what they wanted.

"Is he going to be okay?" A familiar female voice asked. She sounded worried.

"He will be. Don't worry, Diana." Another female voice said. Bruce knew that voice, but it wasn't threatening. As Bruce's senses returned to normal, besides that annoying pain in his head, he recognized the voices as Black Canary and Wonder Woman, and considering their words and the beeping beside him, he was in the infirmary. He still wondered how he ended up in this position. Suddenly, he felt a rush of lightheadedness as everything came back to him. Him speeding through streets, the building, the distress call from Robin. He snapped open his eyes– forgetting his headache– and sat up quickly, startling the people in the room.

"Robin!" He said worriedly. Wonder Woman and Black Canary were some of the few Leaguers who got to ever see emotion from him. Gentle yet strong arms wrapped around him as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You're okay." Wonder Woman blushed at what she did and let go of him. He brushed aside his feelings of missing the warmth from her body, and looked towards the two leaguers.

"You should lie back down. We need to check you over and make sure you're good to–" Batman interrupted Black Canary with a penetrating stare.

"–Where's Robin?" He growled. Dinah and Diana gave each other a worried look, a look that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Arrow, and the team are there at the scene looking for him and trying to stop the fire." Dinah said

"_A fire?_" Bruce said, a hint of anger underlapping his words. The two women knew it wasn't directly aimed at them but still internally flinched. It was never good when he was mad, even though it rarely happens. "You didn't answer the question." Diana sighed.

"We heard Robin give a call to anyone he can reach out to, but when we got there, the bottom floor was up in flames. Superman found you inside." She explained and looked down sadly. She knew she had to say the other piece of info Batman wanted so badly, but she knew it would hurt him. She took a deep breath. "There were no signs of anything alive in there. Bruce, Robin may be gone."

* * *

The fire took way longer than expected to put out. There was something wrong with it. The temperature would be cold and hot at the same time, which shouldn't be possible. Also, Kid Flash swears he saw a few flames turn blue before it turned back to its normal color. Despite the weird temperature, the fire still burnt like hell.

Four aliens were trying to see if there were any signs of life inside. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had there eyes closed, two fingers to their right temple. Superman was flying high, using his X-ray vision to look inside the higher floors of the building. Superboy was on the ground, checking the lower levels for anything. Superman came down and walked over to the Martians. Superboy went beside Miss Martian. Sensing their presence, they opened their eyes and their hand came down to their side. Manhunter sighed.

"There is no sense of him or anything living in the building." He said sadly. Superman looked at the ground. He was also feeling sorrowful. Robin is like a nephew to him. He knew he would never forgive himself if something happened, and now that Robin is most likely dead, he doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I couldn't find anything either." He said. They looked to the two younger people.

"I couldn't sense his presence anywhere." The female alien said. They couldn't tell what she was feeling. It worried them that for once, her emotions were unreadable.

"I couldn't find him at all." Superboy said a little distantly, his face revealing he was in thought. He turned to the green girl beside him. For a moment it seemed that Miss Martian and Superboy were telepathically communicating. "But…" The two league members looked at the duo.

"… There may be a chance he's alive." M'gann said. There was a sound of multiple sets of feet coming towards them. They turned to see Green Arrow, Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Red Arrow (when did he get here?) approach them, the building behind them no longer in flames.

"What did you say?" Kid asked her.

"There may be a chance that Robin's alive." All of their faces brightened with a little spark of hope. They needed all they could get to have their bird back with them.

"We looked inside the building for any sign of him, or anything living, but there was none there…" Superboy started. The faces went back to their depressed state, besides Connor and Megan.

"But…" She continued for him. It was kind of funny seeing their faces change back and forth. The two turned to Superman and Martian Manhunter. "You neglected the fact that there was no evidence of anything dead either. There should have been something left of his body. So…"

"…He must be out there somewhere, but we need a way to find him." Superboy finished. Everybody was kind of impressed by their logic, even Superman was a tiny bit proud of Conner. He quickly squashed that feeling and paid attention to the matter at hand.

"If Robin was alive, he would've found his way back. So that would mean–" Artemis started only to get cut off by Aqualad.

"–He is unable to and is very likely kidnapped by the person who caused this."

"You guys are forgetting something." Everyone turned to look at the stoic face of Red Arrow. "There were two screams during his call. It seems that Robin isn't the only one who's missing."

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed was that he was able to get air into his lungs. He breathed unevenly, trying to get as much oxygen as he can. Slowly, he started to realize that he wasn't suffocating in the pod anymore, but face down on the floor. He lifted his head. He saw Phoenix on the floor also, shivering, her hair that had turned a dull red was reverting back to its normal vibrant shade strand by strand. Overall, he thought that they would be okay in a few good minutes. About five minutes later, both sat up, breathing regularly and fine besides a couple of burns and hurtful frostbites.

Phoenix stood up, using the object closest to her, which happened to be her now closed pod, to stand up. She looked around, noticing the absence of a crazed man.

"Where is he?" She asked. Robin stood up too, a little shakily but okay on his part. He glanced around also but saw no speck of presence from his captor.

"Looking for me?" The two quickly turned around to apprehend the speaker. It was the crazed psychopath. Immediately the duo went into action and charged at the man. They were about to give him two hooks to the face when they suddenly found theirselves face down on the floor, a silver bracelet around each of their wrists and ankles. "Now are you going to do what I say or do you want me to put you two back in the pod and leave you there?"

The two stood up and Phoenix growled. They tried to attack him again, but all he did was stand there and smirk. When they were about to land a hit, their bracelets glowed blue and caused a burning pain in their bodies. Suddenly their hair was sticking up everywhere and they were on the floor, convulsing. Defeated for now, they both stood up weakly and shakily sighed. Phoenix powered down turning into the black-haired brown-eyed student. Robin took off his mask and revealed amazing blue eyes that belonged to the young and smart Gotham Academy student. The two looked at each other and their eyes widened in surprise. _No way..._

"Alexis?"

"Dick?"

** OH MY GOSH! What will their reactions be? What will Robin think of his best friend as a criminal? Most will be revealed next chapter. Remember to review and I will see you next week. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hellur! It's me with chapter 9! I will make the author's note short but...**

**KF: She's been working on a Young Justice story that's including something about vampires, werewolves, dragons, incubuses...**

**Me: Stop spoiling it! Yeesh. Disclaimer now!**

**KF: She don't own me or my friends. Or Young Justice.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

They stared. And stared. And stared. It was almost like their brain was refusing to believe what was right in front of them. Right there, was their best friend that they know and love, who has also been the person they've been fighting against and sometimes fighting along with.

"How..." She said at the same time he said,

"Why..."

They didn't expect this to be hidden underneath that fighter's stamina. It was completely different than what they even might've thought the other would be. It seemed that they would be staring at each other forever. That was until the crazed man grabbed their attention.

"Good, it seems like you are well acquainted with each other. It will be needed for later on. But for now you must follow my rules."

"Yeah right bitch! I don't take orders from insane people that deserve–" Suddenly a cold metal hand covered her mouth and nose, blocking her breathing, while another grabbed both of her wrists and held it together. She tried struggling but it was no use, the hold was too strong. Dick tried to get to her, but two cold hands grabbed his wrists and kept him in his spot. He found out that struggling was useless when it came to the strength of the packs of metal. Soon Alexis was limp in the robot's arms. The robot let go of her face and put it's unoccupied hand on her wrist. Dick's face went red with anger, but he didn't say a word.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. T1 and 2, take them to their room." The man said. The two were dragged by the robots and went through so many turns Dick lost hope in trying to retrace his steps. They ended up at a silver door, looking exactly like the rest.

The robot holding Alexis typed in a code. The robot holding him turned Dick's head forcefully away from the keypad so he won't see the password being typed. When the doors opened, the robots threw the duo in like rag dolls. Both landed harshly on the floor, and when he tried to get up and run to the doors, it was already closing. He made it to the doors and it closed right in his face. Dick sighed and walked over to Alexis who was still unconscious on the ground. That hit on the floor probably didn't help either.

He sighed again and looked around the room. It was like a jail cell except there were no bars and no windows. The room was dimly lit from an unknown source, and Dick was not bothered by this. He lived in Gotham since he was nine; he works beside Batman. He practically lives in the dark, it was his weapon. From what he could tell. The walls were a grey cement color, and he assumed the section cut off by the black curtain was the bathroom. There was also a bed in the corner covered in grey sheets.

Dick then thought about something before heading over to Alexis, and picking her up in his arms bridal style. Slowly, he made his way over to the other side of the room, making sure he didn't jostle her too much in case there were more injuries he didn't know about. Dick laid her down on the bed and sat beside her, looking at her face. He moved her hair out of her face, admiring her peaceful looking expression. The young hero sighed and thought._ Why would she do that? Why would she choose this life? _

"Mom... I'm sorry... Don't go..." Dick's attention was brought back to Alexis when he noticed her troubled look on her face. She was mumbling in her sleep. Her behavior seemed a little familiar. It hurt him to see her like this. Nightmares are the worst but it makes you feel the most relief after because you realize it's not real. _For some of us it isn't real._ Dick caressed her face over and over, whispering in her ear.

"Shhh... It's only a dream. Wake up." He was trying to calmly get her awake so she won't snap, hurt him or herself. She was still in that distraught (or as he would've said, 'not traught') phase. "Please. I'll help you. Just wake up. Please Alexis."

It seemed that did the trick. Her eyes opened slowly, probably trying to adjust to the light. She sat up next to him. Her face turned into a confused one.

"Dick? What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?"_ Guess that hit was harder than I thought._ Her face scrunched up in concentration, when suddenly a look of realization and surprise came across her face.

"Robin?"

"Hey Phoenix." He said. There was silence after that. It wasn't the comfortable silence they were used to, but an awkward and tension filled silence.

"Have a plan?" Alex asked him. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did you rely on _me_ for the strategies? I could've sworn you almost had an IQ as high as mine."

"Exactly. I _almost_ have. Not the same or higher than you."

Dick chuckled and sighed. "I'm still trying to think of one. There is bound to be some obstacles here, and I know we can't stay in this room forever. If we can't get out Batman will try to find us."

"I'm guessing Bats is B.W, isn't he?" She asked him with a knowing look.

"Yep." Dick said, popping the 'p'. He gave a yawn a second later

"You need to go to sleep."

"Like I'm going to sleep with that maniac in the same building as me." He tried to laugh but it didn't sound very convincing. She put her hand on his.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." She told him. He still looked skeptical. Alex sighed.

"If you don't I'll knock you out with my own hands." She threatened, and Dick had a feeling that she wasn't kidding. He put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Fine." He laid down and closed his eyes.

"G'night Bird Brain."

"Night Flamethrower." The only sounds left were Dick's snores echoing in the room. If only her words were true, because their stay with the man is_ not_ going to be fine. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Batman rubbed his face and sighed. He has been in the batcave ever since he had that talk with the ladies of the League. He was looking for any evidence of where his protege is. He got a call from Martian Manhunter telling him that Robin was alive and they had started a search for him. Batman also got the news from Roy that someone else had been there with Robin. Also, judging by the recording of the call, the girl (still can't believe how much men can actually out pitch that scream) was put in the same position as Robin, meaning she was most likely kidnapped as well (the circumstances of the area they were at is too suspicious to just be classified as a disappearance). Now Batman has a couple of important questions he has to find the answer to.

_Who was the girl that was kidnapped with Robin? Who had taken them? Where are they? Are they safe?_

Batman really doubted that the last question would be answered with a yes. All he could was hope. That was all they could do. Hope.

* * *

**That was chapter Nine! Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

** Hey! So sorry I posted this late. Balancing school work with writing isn't that easy but hey, I tried. If only my teacher from my other school decided to teach some more lessons on different subjects because my new school here learned things last year I wouldn't have learned until two years later in my old school. So glad I'm a math geek and caught up easily in Math class, yet I get lost most the time in civics and history. Any ways, here are some standard warnings before you start reading.**

**Some pain will be inflicted upon the characters, so beware! (Box Ghost reference. Booyah! Imma shut up now.)**

**There is a reason this is rated T. If you haven't noticed there are some swearing in the story. **

**This story might go up to an M later if what I've planned for the story takes a more drastic and mature turn. (MWAHAHAHA.)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Young Justice so I can be bestfriends with everybody there and kick some bad guy ass. Too bad that is only a dream. I really wanted to meet KF. *Sigh***

* * *

Dick woke up but kept his eyes closed. He buried his head into something soft and tried to go back to sleep. It was too comfortable to let go. His pillow moved in his arms, and he hugged it close to his chest. _Wait. My pillow moved?_ Dick opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a familiar head of black hair. He blushed at the position they were in, then frowned when her face looked like the last time she was asleep (*cough* knocked out *cough*). This time though, it almost looked like she was going to burst into tears, even with her eyes closed.

"NO!" Her sudden scream actually made _Robin_ jump. Alex's eyes snapped open and she sat up, accidentally shoving Dick, looking around her surroundings. Her face turned into a deadpan look.

"We're still here aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Any idea on how to get out?"

"In construction." He said and sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I told you already, we're going to be fine." She gave him a small smile and he returned it. After a moment of silence, Dick spoke.

"Happy birthday." Alex's head immediately snapped towards him, her face full of seriousness and suspicion.

"How'd you know my birthday?" He was taken back by her response. He expected a smile, a thanks, maybe even a smirk, but not a closed off attitude.

"Hello, Boy Wonder here! Of course I would find out your birthday." He paused and looked at her face. "What's so wrong with your birthday anyways?" Alex looked away and rubbed her arm.

"Nothing." She kept her gaze to the floor. Dick wouldn't have it though. He was going to find out.

"I know something caused you to be so negative near or on your birthday so why won't you tell me?"

"I already told you, it's not important."

"You're important. Please just tell me, Alexis." He never used her full name unless he was serious about something, extremely worried, or both. Too bad she wasn't going to lighten up.

"It was noth–"

"NO! IT ISN'T NOTHING!" He shouted and stood up, looking straight down at her. She raised her face to look at him, surprised by the outburst. "'NOTHING' WOULDN'T HAVE MADE YOU SO DAMN DEPRESSED ALL WEEK! 'NOTHING' WOULDN'T CAUSED ME TO WORRY MY ASS OFF ABOUT YOU! 'NOTHING' WOULDN'T HAVE FORCED ME TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND LOOK SO FUCKING BROKEN IN HER DREAMS!"

Dick was panting and his face was a red shade, his gaze right at her. Alex was shocked to say the least. He never lost his cool like this, never mind losing it that quickly. Before she could get the chance to say something the metal doors opened, revealing two robots. The duo didn't even pay attention when the guards grabbed their wrists and held them behind their backs, leading them out of the room. The robots led the two away from each other, going down the opposite ends of the halls. Alex said something quietly to Dick as they were separated. It was barely a whisper, but somehow he heard the words.

"Let's just say my 'happy birthday' wasn't so happy."

* * *

Dick couldn't help his heart breaking a little at the haunted look on his best friend's face as she was led away. It was something he was so familiar with when he finally noticed it. That was the same look he had when his parents were talked about or mentioned indirectly. Even Bruce still got that look sometimes. _So what had happened to Alex to make her so traumatized?_ Dick also felt guilty for blowing up on her. He was worried for her, and as one of her closest friends, he had a right to try and help Alex.

That was when he finally took realization of the situation. Him and Alex were separated and they didn't even notice. Looking at his surroundings, Dick noticed that it looked completely different than any other part of the building he's seen. Everything seemed to be made of wood. It reminded him of a cabin in a forest. The walls, floor and even some furniture seemed to be made of wood. Dick also smelt something burning and looked towards the source, seeing a metal stick poking out of the fire in the fireplace. He went on struggling, even though he knew that his strength was no match for the robot's, he could still try. His attempts were fruitless, and when Dick tried kicking the pack of metal in between the legs, it only ended up with him having a throbbing foot.

"What the hell are you going to do with Alex?!" Another robot came in the room to help restrain him since he was getting restless.

"She's only going to be receiving the same treatment as you." A voice that made the unmasked vigilante's blood boil was heard around the room. The machines took that as a cue and pushed Dick onto a table face-down, so he couldn't see anything because of the position he was in. It felt cool and hard against his skin, so he assumed it was metal. He couldn't get up even though the robots let go of him. It was like something was restraining him but he didn't know what. That was when he remembered. _The cuffs!_ The bracelets the man put on him when he and Alex attempted attack. It latched itself onto the table. Dick tried to pull against the restraints but it didn't work at all.

"What are you going to do?" His voice came out deep and low, sounding like he was holding a part of himself something back.

"This is just the first of the things you will be going through."

Dick could feel cool air hitting his back as it was exposed. They must have cut it with a knife because it happened too quick to be done with scissors. He heard something being picked up and heat coming closer to his skin.

"This may hurt a bit."

Every time someone says that it always ends up in a ginormous amount of pain. This time wasn't any different. He thrashed as he felt excruciating pain in his back. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. The burning metal was pressed harder into his spine, causing the Boy Wonder to start screaming.

"By the way, my name is…"

That was the last thing Dick remembered before darkness filled his vision.

* * *

Alexis didn't pay attention to anything around her. Her mind was only on Dick. He seemed so angry, so worried, so concerned. She wished she could tell him. She wished she could tell him everything but Alexis knew she couldn't. No matter how much promises he makes, Dick is just going to turn on her when he found out. That's how it always happened. They always left.

Alexis noticed the change in environment when hearing one of the doors open. The robot took her into a wooden room just like Dick's, except the fire was different. The fire was a purplish blue and it was only adding to her nerves. Alexis tried to get out of the cold grip but it had no effect on it at all. The robot guard slammed Alexis on her stomach on the table. She automatically pulled her arms and legs up to move, but it wouldn't budge at all. This was when she registered the cool and hard material against her wrists and ankles. _Stupid asshole put specialized bracelets on me._

Alexis heard screaming from somewhere else in the building. It was faint but she could recognize the voice. _No. _The sound suddenly stopped, and her mind instantly thought of the worse.

"You know, I find it amusing at how little of a fight you put up. Grayson needed two guards to restrain him. I expected more… vigor from you." She moved more in her bonds, wanting to get away from the voice, also at the same time wanting to go to see if Dick was okay.

"Ah, there's that flame I was looking for." Alexis glared at the man with eyes so full of hatred it could make demons cry in fear. The man didn't even flinch.

"What did you do to him?"

"Do not worry, he is still alive. Unconscious, yes. In pain, definitely, but he is still alive."

"You fucking bastard!"

"I've heard worse."

Alexis suddenly felt cool air on her back, giving her goosebumps. Her brain went through many scenarios of what could happen.

"What the hell are you going to do?! You do know how wrong it is to take off a female's–GRRR!" A sudden wave of agony passed through her back and she tried to hold back the scream in her throat. Alexis' wrists and ankles were hurting because of her struggling, and she was pretty sure bruises were going to be there later. More pressure was added, pressing deeper into her nerves. A shout was let out and the pain was increasing. There was one thing Alexis remembered before she was consumed by the dark of unconsciousness.

"My name is Malvarma. Malvarma Koro**(1)**. And I will make sure you _never_ forget it."

**(1) Can you guess what it means? If you do then I will give you a shoutout next chapter and might even send you a spoiler... Nah, just a shoutout. The name does give an insight to a very big climax. So here are three clues: Danny Phantom, Wulf, Language.**

** That is all for today. Bye the way, if you know someone who is really good at visual art and might be willing to draw a digital image of Phoenix and Alexis, please PM me so I can send you the info on her looks and style. Bye everybody and remember to... REVIEW.**

** REVIEW**

** CLICK IT**

** REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! I am back! By the way, I am also working on another story that I will be posting after I finish A Burning Flame. It has humor, angst, action, humor, supernatural, spiritual, singing, dancing, and humor. Why so much humor? Because I am relating it to actual experiences that are not okay for kids, so it will most likely be an M rated story with YJ doing the most stupidest things and being stuck in the most funniest and weirdest situations. Speaking of M rated, I'm thinking of changing this to rated M in later chapters. To the disclaimer!**

**I do not own Young Justice, only my OC's. If I did own Young Justice, the comedy level would be HIGH.**

Dick awoke on the cold floor of the same grey room as before. He tried to stand up, despite the protests his back was giving, and was happy that he could at least stand on his own two feet. Glancing around the room he looked for his female friend. She was on the other side of the room, knocked out with her hair covering her face, lying on her side. Dick would've blushed when he saw Alex's garments if he wasn't so worried about what happened to her.

He moved quickly over to her side, again ignoring the pain in his spine. Checking her over (making sure his eyes didn't stray over to the sports bra she was wearing) he noticed the mark on her back.

"Oh my god."

Looking at it, Dick noticed that the marking wasn't a random scratch or injury, but a branding. Someone freaking _branded_ his best friend, and he knew exactly who did it. Focusing on Alex, he saw that the mark wrote 'MK'._ That bitch is going to pay_. Dick hated it when his friends were hurt, and if it was someone else who inflicted the pain, well, it doesn't turn out good for them. A groan snapped him out of his vengeful thoughts and he turned his head to look at her. She was about to get up but Dick stopped her.

"Don't move. You got an injury on your back."

"What happened to your clothes?" She asked, a hand on her head and her voice sounding groggy. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless. Right next to a shirtless Alex. Dick took deep breaths trying to distract himself.

"Same thing that happened to yours." He said. Alex seemed to have closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Malvarma Koro."

"What?" He asked, confused and surprised by the sudden statement.

"That's his name. Malvarma Koro. He said he was going to make sure that was a name we'd never forget."

"Well I know how hellbent he was on making us remember it." She turned her head toward him in a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked. In answer Dick turned around and showed his back. Her eyes widened. And she gentle touched the area around it.

"He did the same thing to me didn't he?" She sighed, put her hand down and looked at him. "We have to find a way out of here."

"I know. I have a plan but it has too many variables. So many things can go wrong."

"We're going to get out of here. The thing we need though is food because we can't fight with our bodies on low." After conversing for 5 minutes, the doors opened and the two tensed and turned around. Two robots came in, each carrying a plate of… _food?_ A plate was dropped in front of each of them and the robots left the room. Dick stared at the food suspiciously, almost accusingly. Alex inspected the sandwich on the plate before taking a bite out of it. He looked at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what he could have put in there!?"

"Look, I'm hungry, running on low, and I just checked my food before I ate it. Besides, he said he's going to need us to get back at the Justice League for whatever good deed they have done, so he would want to keep us alive, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean any restriction on hurting us!"

"Do you really wanna mess with a girl that's hungry and has enough training to stand against you?"

"…"

"My point exactly."

"But–"

"Uh uh, no buts." It really sounded like 'ugh ugh, yo wuts' because of the food in her mouth. She swallowed and looked at him. "I'm not dying or in extreme pain now, am I? Now I recommend you eat too. You'll be weak during the fight if you don't."

Dick sighed and picked up the sandwich. "This goes against so many things in my book."

"We'll good thing you didn't write a book."

Alex said in return. He took a bite and chewed, his face looking like it was the most disgusting thing ever. They both finished their food and went on to the previous topic.

"Tell me your plan and I'll try to fill in the holes. Sounds good?" She said. He nodded.

"Okay. By the way, do you know how worried Catwoman is going to be?"

"Oh shit."

* * *

Batman was still in the cave. It had been two days since Robin's kidnapping and he still hasn't found any clues. Right now he was trying to find out who was the other person missing. He searched for missing girls reported today since he knew about the 24 hour limit until you can report your child missing. After a while, Batman sighed, leaned back in his chair, and took his cowl off, putting it on the desk. He rubbed his blue eyes tiredly. He check every single girl reported in Gotham and none of them made a match. _Unless…_ he straightened up and looked through Gotham District School Board's database to find out which girls that were absent today.

He reached upon a girl named Alexis Ignis Jones. Bruce remembered her coming to the manor a couple times and they basically treated her like family. Sometimes her, Artemis and Barbara would come along with Dick to the manor a few times. He really hoped that it wasn't her that was taken. Bruce used her vocal records and compared if to the recording of Robin's call.

"Match Found." _Oh no…_ It was Alexis who was kidnapped. The question is: Why hasn't her father reported about her? Bruce Wayne was going to have a chat with Jonathan Jones. Or better yet, Batman was going to.

"Recognized. Catwoman A02." The zeta beam in the batcave announced the arrival of the feline thief. She briskly walked up to Bruce, dressed in her signature cat burglar outfit.

"Where is she?" Catwoman asked sternly, demanding an answer. Bruce looked at her questioningly, a rare thing for him.

"Where is who?" She glared at him.

"You know who. Where is Phoenix?"

"Sorry, but I have my own kid to find, along with someone else's." He glared back at her and returned his gaze to the computer. When her eyes landed on the computer, she put her hand on his to stop him from changing the screen. Pointing at the image of Alexis, the thief asked a question.

"Is she missing?" Bruce nodded his head.

"Yeah, she disappeared with Robin two days ago." After he said that, he dodged the incoming smack aiming for his head.

"Are you that fucking stupid Bruce! I would have expected you to find out! Do I really have to tell you!?" Catwoman sighed. "This goes against the trust me and her share together and all that crap but I know she wouldn't be in this much trouble if she got herself caught by someone. Bruce, Alexis is Phoenix."

* * *

"Ready?" Dick asked Alex. She nodded. Despite the fact that their civilian identities were revealed right now, doesn't mean the fighter in them will stop. They know they have to get out of here, and they know_ how_ to. It was part of what they trained for, part of who they are, and no one was going to take that away. "Let's go."

A guard came every four hours to give them food and water. They somehow counted down the time until the guard came again to give them their plates. When it came in, Dick and Alex, each holding two ends of the blanket from the bed, quickly wrapped the cloth around the robot's head and pulled down, causing it's head to smash on the ground, bursting into pieces. They made a mad dash for the closing exit, just barely making it out. The duo ran blindly through the shadow-filled halls, following the trail of light hoping it would lead to the entrance of outdoors. They ran through the labyrinth of a building for what seemed for miles, sweat clinging to their hair, neck, and back, the pain in their spine growing, but was ignored.

The close friends were losing time and hope when it seemed that they were running in circles as of what they could see, all the halls were the same. That was until they saw two large silver doors with handles, not unlike those of a school's. The two put on an extra burst of speed, their focus straight for the exit. It was in that one moment that they let their guard down, that they weren't aware, that they were unfocused, which lead to the downfall of Robin and Phoenix.

The main thing that had helped and raised them turned on the duo as red beams started shooting out of the shadows all around them. They were blasted back and fell onto the floor while shapes came out of the shadows. At least seventy-five robots were around them, blocking any way out. They could barely take on two, how were they supposed to fight off all of them?

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight." Dick glared at the metal guards and took up a fighting stance. Alex did too.

"Me neither." They ran and the battle started. In the end, there were metal and sparks, blood, sweat, two limp bodies, and a sinister smile left in the dark.

"Looks like you two are in need of some punishment."

**OOOOH. Phoenix and Robin are BUUUUSTEEEED! OOOH. Anyways, that was chapter 11. Please remember to REVIEW THIS STORY. It would be better if I knew how you all thought about it so I can get some inspiration for next chapters.**


End file.
